<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secret by lyn452</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796350">Dirty Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452'>lyn452</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Arguing, Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lace | Sneaking Around/Secret Relationship - It wasn’t a secret per say, they just didn’t talk about it. No one did. Which is why all their fans thought that Daenerys was sleeping with Robb instead of Jon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys Targaryen bent over and snorted the line of cocaine, wiping her nose to make sure no one would see. She wasn’t an addict, she’d seen plenty of those in her life, but she did qualify as a casual user. She blamed it on the profession. As a lead singer of a rock band, she had easy access to drugs. She liked to think that if she’d been someone else, she might have never touched the stuff. As it was, she had a meet and greet after the show and cocaine was better for getting her social and awake than coffee.</p><p>She checked herself in the mirror and she looked as hot as she did on stage. She smiled in the mirror, hoping no one else would notice how the dazzling smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. </p><p>He would notice, she thought. But the fans wouldn’t, and the fans were what mattered right now. </p><p>Prepared, she put any potential evidence away and then walked through her dressing room door to greet the screaming fans. She smiled her best smile, signed anything put in front of her and then walked to the room shared by the band, where the manager had told her the VIPs would be waiting to meet her.</p><p>Only Daenerys and Robb had their own dressing rooms, and the rest of the band had to share. It was one of the perks of being a lead singer. Another perk was that Robb Stark, as a lead singer and founding member of the band, got to dictate terms to the rest of them. His number one term being no drugs and alcohol around him at any time. </p><p>Daenerys didn’t say much about it. For the most part, she respected that Robb knew his limits and strove to change himself for the better after nearly dying five years ago from an overdose. But sometimes, when he’d start on his AA talk, Daenerys felt like she’d joined a church group rather than a rock band.</p><p>So she understood that when she walked into the room and Theon and Yara were glaring at Robb and Jon that there had probably been another fight over why they can’t even have a bloody beer. The two camps had already taken their spots on opposite sides of the room, and ever the diplomat, Daenerys took a seat in the middle. She made sure to stay separate from both groups.</p><p>She didn’t always feel like she was a real part of this band, despite the fact that her joining was what made the band go from making an okay living as musicians to selling out arenas. The founding members of Men of the Night’s Watch had been Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. Typical story of two brothers and a friend started a band in their parents’ garage. Robb was the vocalist and guitarist, Jon played bass and Theon was the drummer. They found enough success to release an album with a label and go on a national tour. They lived it up the way young men on the rise did, and it nearly ended in tragedy when Jon Snow found his brother dead in his hotel room. Luckily the EMTs had been able to revive Robb, but it had caused the band to cancel the rest of their shows and go on hiatus.</p><p>After a stint in rehab and a quickie marriage to a nurse he’d met there, Robb Stark decided there needed to be some changes in the band. He couldn’t handle both vocals and guitar and wanted some help. Theon’s sister was recruited to play rhythm guitar, but they had to audition for a new vocalist. </p><p>They cast Daenerys Targaryen. She was gorgeous and her operatic voice fit the band’s vibe well, but there were always rumors surrounding her. The press, and therefore the industry, followed her, which made her the star of the band. It was a change, which people never liked. Along with changing the band’s dynamics, the addition of women forced the band’s name to change to Ice and Fire. </p><p>The rumors began to intensify. Most people thought that Robb Stark was sleeping with the pretty co-lead singer. Fans of the band were sure of it. After all, Robb Stark was the credited songwriter on the band’s hits that were so clearly about Daenerys. “Bride of Fire” was all about some woman with flames in her hair, eyes and blood. “I Want to Stay With You” was a love ballad about not wanting to go home to the woman waiting for them and instead stay with an exciting temptress. “Bend the Knee” was...well, it was about oral sex.</p><p>But what not even the most die-hard fan knew was that Robb Stark didn’t write any of those songs. Jon Snow did. He’d been dating a woman who was jealous and hated Daenerys, so he couldn’t very well have his band sing about how badly he wanted to be with another woman. </p><p>Ygritte never figured it out. She broke up with him because the tour schedule just got too hard.</p><p>Daenerys did figure it out though. It was the worst kept secret in <em>Ice and Fire</em> that Daenerys Targaryen fucked Jon Snow’s brains out during the Iceland branch of their first world tour. It continued from there.</p><p>They didn’t go to any special lengths to keep it secret, but Jon prized his privacy above all else, a wish Daenerys was happy to comply with. So they just didn’t show any of their affection for each other in public. The two lead singers of a band in an illicit affair sold better, so that’s the rumor everyone went with and believed. And as often happened, the band’s bass player faded into the background. </p><p>It was impossible for Daenerys to fade though. She was linked to almost every man, and a few women, she stood beside at any point. She worried when Jon would be fed up with the media circus that surrounded her and the jealousy would overwhelm him as it had every man she’d dated before him.</p><p>But he never seemed to care. He insisted he was sure of her love for him and that was all that mattered. That was the moment Daenerys knew she would never love a man as much as Jon Snow.</p><p>Daenerys glanced over at him now, but Jon’s attention was on his brother rather than her. She knew that Jon had been deeply affected by finding Robb dead, which is why he went overboard with making sure that there was nothing elicit around his brother ever. Daenerys always found the dynamic between Robb and Jon interesting. They were close and clearly loved one another, but despite being older Jon clearly looked up to Robb and followed his lead in most things, despite being a leader himself. Daenerys often wanted Jon to take more of a leading role in the band, but he refused to step on his brother’s toes. She didn’t know how to get Jon to see himself as better than Robb Stark and wasn’t sure she wanted to.</p><p>Their manager, Tyrion Lannister, came in first and forced the band to sit together. He made sure Daenerys sat next to Robb, as he was well aware of the rumors and always played into them. Daenerys was pretty sure if Tyrion could have had his way, Daenerys and Robb would actually start fucking each other, if just for the publicity. He could sell Daenerys and Robb; Daenerys and Jon was just confusing and slightly boring. </p><p>The fans came in, going straight for Daenerys and Robb. Daenerys could feel the resentment from the Greyjoys. She wasn’t sure why they felt that way. Lead singers always got the most attention, regardless of who was actually the most important member of the band. Seven hells, Jon wrote nearly all of their songs, and he seemed to like fading into the background. In fact, Daenerys would argue that part of the reason the band had improved was that most of the songs he wrote were about her now. And she was a far better muse than that bucked toothed redhead he dated before.</p><p>Granted, that might just be her ego and some leftover jealousy talking. </p><p>Daenerys smiled and signed whatever the fans put in front of her, as well as took pictures with them. She made friendly chit chat, laughing in answer to whispered questions if she was sleeping with Robb. Daenerys may not love the rumors, but she knew the power of publicity just as well as Tyrion did, and she wasn’t above playing the game. </p><p>The meet and greet lasted slightly past the agreed upon hour, but Tyrion did eventually herd the visitors out of the room. Theon immediately declared he’d be going to the bar, and Yara and Tyrion joined him. Robb went back to his room to call his wife, which left Daenerys and Jon alone in the dressing room. </p><p>Neither of them said anything. Jon stood up from where he’d been leaning against one of the vanities and went to the door, locking it. As soon as he turned around, Daenerys leapt into his arms. She came at him with such force his hard head thunked against the door, but neither cared as they kissed passionately, almost violently. Daenerys reached for the zipper on Jon’s tight jeans, wanting him inside of her as soon as possible.</p><p>Jon switched their positions around, pushing her against the door, his hands gripping her leather clad ass. Daenerys thought about kicking off her white heels, but she decided instead to push the stilettos into Jon’s perfect ass instead. He groaned at the slight pain, which made Daenerys smile. Her 70s-inspired gold top had no back, giving Jon plenty of access to her skin, even as he struggled to get her out of her skin tight pants.</p><p>That was the downside to leather pants. They looked sexy on, but were decidedly unsexy to take off. The couple broke away to disrobe. She’d been wearing her white leather coat during the meet and greet, but had taken it off as soon as the fans had left. Jon’s remaining clothes, a tight black t-shirt and some Doc Martins, were just as easy to take off as her jacket, leaving him naked as she attempted to sexily roll off tight leather pants. </p><p>Daenerys was pretty sure that she had failed at her attempt, as she nearly fell down trying to get them off her ankles, but Jon’s lustful look made her wonder if she really had. Neither of them really believed in wearing underwear, so they were fully naked as they came together again. Jon’s tongue licked her mouth before invading her mouth.</p><p>Daenerys sometimes felt she could come from just Jon’s kissing. Not that he was ever enough of an asshole for her to ever find out. He backed her into the door once again before breaking away to ask, “Door or desk?”</p><p>She smiled at the monosyllabic way he got, loving how her quiet whatever-he-was (boyfriend?) stayed fairly quiet during this act too. He once told her that he couldn’t be expected to form full sentences with a naked Daenerys Targaryen in front of him. It had made her laugh, even as her pride had glowed. </p><p>Gods, how she loved this man. </p><p>Instead of answering his question with words, she pushed him back and went over to one of the vanities (Theon’s, maybe, well, fuck him) and bent over. She tossed her platinum hair back so she could look over her shoulder. </p><p>Jon didn’t smile exactly, but she saw the glow in his eyes that was definitely pleased. He didn’t pounce on her immediately, instead he walked around her, as if to inspect her. She tried not to grow uncomfortable with the attention, as she was used to it, from far worse men then him, but it still was unnerving to know that someone was looking at your nude body, studying you.</p><p>It took only a minute before he was touching her again, but not where she needed him. Instead, Jon’s hand went down her side, barely even grazing her breasts. He kissed the space between her shoulder blades before moving his face up to caress his bearded face to her smooth cheek. He kissed her cheek before moving to her ear. He licked the lobe before taking it between his teeth. Then he whispered, “Dany, watch yourself in the mirror.”</p><p>Daenerys’ violet eyes immediately went to the mirror and looking back at her was a woman with tousled hair and a needy look in her eyes. Her gaze moved to the darkened gaze of the man moving behind her. He looked just as needy as she did, his eyes completely focused on her.</p><p>She got so lost in his gaze, that it wasn’t until he entered that Daenerys even realized that he was ready for her. His first thrust wasn’t gentle. Jon could be gentle, but it didn’t take long for both of them to realize that it wasn’t really either of their styles. She pushed her hips back and arched her back, her eyes raising up before closing at the pleasure he was causing. </p><p>Jon pulled on her hair, “Don’t close your eyes.” </p><p>Instinctively, Daenerys opened her eyes again. She found his again in the mirror. Gods, but he was hot. She knew he didn’t take compliments well, but Jon Snow was a hot piece of ass, and she was proud she had him all to herself. </p><p>Daenerys moved forward, pushing away anything in her way, not giving a shit even as she heard glass crashing to the floor. The only thing that existed in this moment was Jon. Jon and his fat cock that was making her feel so damned good. Daenerys shifted, bringing her leg around to hug his hips to her, encouraging him to pick up the pace. </p><p>Jon didn’t need to be told more than that. He quickened his pace, as Daenerys found him again in the mirror. She bit her red lip to stop herself from saying something stupid, like that she loved him. This wasn’t about love. </p><p>But his eyes made her wonder, before his hand went around to rub her clit and all thought fled Daenerys as she came apart under him. </p><p>Jon followed her, ejaculating into a condom. They stayed together for a moment, even as he softened within her. Daenerys almost wished they had waited until they had gotten back to the hotel, so they could cuddle in one of their beds. Instead she felt him wrap an arm around her hugging her to him for a moment, a gesture she returned by bringing her arm to hold his, before he backed away to remove the condom. </p><p>Daenerys found some tissues and wiped herself clean before disposing of them as well. She looked to the leather pants on the floor, knowing she didn’t want to climb back into them, but also knowing that she didn’t have any other choice. </p><p>A knock at the door startled them both. The doorknob rattled and Robb’s voice called out, “Jon?” </p><p>Jon looked a bit like a frightened animal, and Daenerys had to stifle her giggle. Go figure that Jon still felt a need to impress his younger brother. “Yeah?” He called back.</p><p>“Why is the door locked?”</p><p>Jon began to collect his clothes, putting them back on. Reluctantly, Daenerys followed his actions. “I’m changing.”</p><p>“And you need the door locked for that?”</p><p>“Some of those fangirls are crazy.”</p><p>Daenerys had to clasp her hand to her face to stifle any sound. She remembered one particularly enthusiastic fan that bribed a bellboy (or some other hotel staff member) so that she could greet “the world’s greatest” bassist in just her knickers. Jon had been a bit more weary with fans since that incident. </p><p>She was still barefoot, but Jon was fully dressed. He looked to her and she sighed before grabbing her heels and jacket to hide out. Both had agreed they had nothing to be ashamed of, but Jon didn’t want the lecture from Robb about the dangers of sleeping with a band-mate, which Daenerys understood. But it still sucked to have to push herself behind some clothes in a closet because Jon didn’t want to have an honest conversation with his brother. </p><p>Daenerys kept swearing that she would talk to him about it someday, but someday never seemed to be today. </p><p>She heard Jon open the door, “What did you need?”</p><p>Daenerys could sort of see the brothers but not well. Even so, she could tell from his pacing that Robb was agitated. “Talisa’s pregnant.”</p><p>“Your wife?” Daenerys couldn’t see Jon’s face, but she could hear the shock in his voice. She pictured his wide eyes, which hadn’t seen much, as Jon didn’t shock easily. At least not when she had her clothes on. “Shit.”</p><p>Robb stopped moving a moment to quip, “I think you’re supposed to say congratulations. Not shit, she’s my wife, not a groupie.”</p><p>Jon took a deep breath. “Right, sorry. That’s great news, Robb.”</p><p>“It’s not great news, Jon,” Daenerys rolled her eyes at Robb’s contradictory statements.  “What in the hells do I know about being a father?”</p><p>Jon walked over to his brother, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Hey, we had a great father. Just do what Ned Stark did and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Daenerys wished she’d snuck out, hugging herself against the tenderness Jon talked about his father. Her own father had been an ass. Her brother even worse, if just because she actually had to deal with his abusive personally rather than hearing the horrible stories. She knew she’d grown past it all, but she still hated that it had ever been a part of her. She still longed for the loving, stable family life Jon spoke of with such loving pride. </p><p>“What about the deployments? He saw General Baratheon more than us some years. I swore to myself that I would be there for my children, and here I am.” Robb walked away from Jon, his hands going through his hair. </p><p>Jon clearly didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t very well encourage Robb to quit the band, as Robb was probably the most important member. At least that was what Jon thought, Daenerys knew. She thought Jon could sing just as well as his brother and they didn’t really need two guitars. Yara could handle it solo. <em> Ice and Fire </em> could still function without Robb Stark.</p><p>But that wasn’t something Jon Snow was ready to hear. It still didn’t stop Daenerys from wanting to come out of her hiding spot to send Robb on his way and encourage the man she loved to step up. </p><p>Jon put his hand on Robb’s shoulder, “You know whatever you do, I’ll support you.”</p><p>Robb put his hand on Jon’s. “I know. You’re a great brother, Jon.”</p><p>Daenerys pictured the slight blush Jon always got whenever someone gave him a compliment. He never learned how to take one properly. </p><p>“You know, Talisa has a friend from nursing school, Jeyne. She’s cute, peppy and might be perfect for you.”</p><p>Jon removed his hand from Robb. “Sounds more like your type then mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, but your type is terrible,” Robb said. Daenerys felt a little stab at that. Foolishly, she had thought that Robb always liked her. She wished she could see Jon’s face. Was this a regular conversation between the brothers? </p><p>“I can’t,” Jon was looking at his feet.</p><p>“Why not?” Robb sighed. </p><p>Jon looked up, meeting his brother’s eyes. “You know why.”</p><p>Robb snorted. “You’re still not over Daenerys? Is the sex really that good, Jon?”</p><p>Jon hesitated, glancing at the closet and Daenerys wished she wasn’t here to hear this. She knew how much Jon valued his privacy. He wouldn’t want her here for this. He went back to looking at Robb, “Yes, the sex is great, but that’s not why I’m with Daenerys.” </p><p>“She’s a drug addict, Jon.” Daenerys was taken aback by that criticism. She wasn’t surprised that Robb knew of Jon’s relationship with her, but she hadn’t realized that Robb had picked up on some of her less savory habits. </p><p>“She’s not, and that’s your problem with her, not mine.”</p><p>“I cannot be around her and I’ve seen her take drugs.”</p><p>“We’re rock musicians. How many people do you actually know who’ve never taken drugs, Robb?”</p><p>“She’s no good for you.” </p><p>“You had a better argument with not shitting where you eat.” </p><p>So this was a common argument. Daenerys felt herself close in on herself. She didn’t want to get between Jon and Robb. This is why they never acknowledged the relationship to their band-mates. To avoid drama that clearly wasn’t actually being avoided.  Robb sighed again, “I just don’t think Daenerys is right for you.” </p><p>“You married a woman after knowing her for a month and now you’re trying to patch up all the problems in said marriage with a baby. Maybe keep your opinions to your-fucking-self. Like I did when you brought that woman home.” Jon was yelling now. Daenerys knew that Jon’s temper was a fierce thing, almost as bad as hers, but his fuse was much longer. He felt much more comfortable with a cold anger then shouting.</p><p>Robb was taken aback, and so was Daenerys. She was pleased to hear Jon stand up for her, but she’d never heard Jon talk to his brother this way before. Robb’s voice was soft when he found it again. “I didn’t know you didn’t like Talisa.”</p><p>Jon wasn’t looking at Robb. “I knew my opinion didn’t matter. I just think it’s convenient that she got a marriage to an up-and-coming musician minus any kind of a pre-nup.” </p><p>Daenerys knew that Jon didn’t care for his brother’s wife, showing his usual protectiveness over the fact that she was a potential gold digger, but clearly Robb had no idea his brother felt this way. Angry, he lashed out, “At least I’m not chasing after some slut who doesn’t want me.”</p><p>Robb slammed the door as he stormed out, and Jon didn’t react or look in his brother’s exiting direction. Daenerys hesitated in moving from her spot, wanting to give Jon some time to collect himself. </p><p>As she plotted a way to make her escape without disturbing Jon, he said, “You can come out now. He’s not going to come back.”</p><p>Daenerys stepped out and said, “I wasn’t worried about that. I just thought you might want some time alone.”</p><p>With her now unobstructed view, Daenerys saw Jon close his eyes and take a deep breath. She walked closer to him. His eyes opened suddenly and he met hers in the mirror, they still held the dark passion they had held what felt like hours ago rather than minutes. Daenerys felt a shiver run through her and she closed her legs to relieve some of the instant throbbing Jon’s gaze ignited in her. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” he said.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had a fight with Robb,” she returned. “I know how much you love him.”</p><p>Jon swallowed, looked down before looking up into her eyes again, and then said, “I love you more.”</p><p>It was the first time he’d ever said those words before. She’d felt them long before this, but Jon knew her issues well. Daenerys tended to flee when love entered her relationships. It always led to pain in her experience. Being loved by someone meant they would hurt you. </p><p>Not ready to say it back, Daenerys hugged him to her from behind. Jon’s hand went to her forearm to return the affection. Daenerys knew Jon deserved more than her. Robb was right about that. Jon deserved someone less fucked up and broken than her. </p><p>But she wasn’t strong enough to let him go for as long as he wanted her. She held him to her tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>